Vampires United
by NightingaleRose
Summary: Hellsing xover. A cousin of Integra's comes to stay after being attacked along with her friends. Alucard gets a visit from someone he hasnt seen in a long time. Plz R&R!
1. Gatherings

VHD  
  
Hellsing  
  
Master of Mosquiton ' 99  
  
Xover  
  
Okay everyone, Here's the deal. I love these vampire animes and wanted to combine them. They work in my mind which i admit is a messed up place. ^^;; Review, flame, I dont care. Flames provide heat. Something I lack half the time. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: dont own Hellsing,Master of Mosquition 99, or Vampire Hunter D. If i did... do you think i'd be writing these fanfics? So you think i'd be this poor?!   
  
________________  
  
"Mo-chan! Mo-chan!" Inaho shouted as she ran through the burning building that was as one time her home. It had started out as a typical average day. She went to school, hung out with Mosquiton, Yuki, Honou, Ookami, and Franky after school. Her average day, also including more of her money schemes. Then disaster hit. An explosion rocked the house, the next think they knew everything was in flames and they were being attacked by insane Catholic preists. One of them Tall, blonde and with a destinguished Irish accent, trying to cut them to ribbons with his bayonettes.  
  
Somehow they managed to escape.. barely. Inaho and the gang watched the mansion and the school burn to the ground, every now and then she's see students trying to escape, only to be taken out by one of the priests, a german looking one. Or by a japanese looking one with a sword. They spent hours hidden in an underground safe shelter that was on the grounds for instances like this. Finally they immerged, every single one of them solomed faced and quiet, even Honou and Yuki were quiet, not complaining about Inahao for once. Inaho stared at the ruins of her long time home before looking at the rest of them.   
  
"We're going to London." she said quietly as she watched the last of the embers blow out. She took a remote like gadget from her pocket and pressed a button. With in moments a small jet plane landed at the edge of the woods piloted by her trusty butler Jeeves. Everyone quickly got on and settled down for the quiet trip to London England.  
  
___________-  
  
A lone figure, riding a cybernetic horse, quietly walked through a small town. The town looked like it had see better days.Days of prosperity and well being. Now the town was in ruins, buildings burned to the ground, death and decay hung heavily in the air.  
  
The dark figure on the horse stopped in what was once the town square. After a few moments he uttered a single word. "Iscariot." the low bartone sounded though the empty town. A faint wind blew what remained of a local paper across his path. After a few more moments of solomly gazing around. The figure silently urged his horse on, heading west.  
  
A voice, coming from his left hand piped up. "Finally gonna go see the old man I see. Oh I bet he's gonna love to see you. What has it been.. 700.. or a 1,000 years? I lost count."   
  
The silent figure tightened his left hand around the reigns to quiet the annoying parasite of his as they contined west. Destination: London England.   
  
_____________________--  
  
"ALUCARD!!!" Rang out the voice of Hellsing's leader. Today was not agood day for one Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Not only did she have her usual mountain of paper work, but she also had to deal with an extremely bored No Life King and his fledgling. The Fledgeling, Ceras Victoria wasnt really the problem, give her a job, be it train the new recruits or go help Walter with weapons maintinence and design, and she was occupied for hours. Alucard on the other hand... nothing short of killing something kept him amused or busy long. Currently the No Life King was keeping himself amused by phasing in and out of his masters office, singing random bar songs or messed up kids songs.   
  
"Oh a peanut sat on a railway track.. its heart was all in a flutter, along came the railway express and BAM! There goes peanut butter!" came the sing songy voice of Alucard.   
  
Ceras and Walter looked up from where they were goin over the new schematics for a new gun for Sir Hellsing. Gun shots rang out from upstairs. Ceras sighed as Walter just went back to work. "Master is irritating Sir Integra again.." she muttered softly.   
  
Walter looked up at the young fledgling for a moment. "If he keeps it up, he'll be back in the cellar for another twenty years." he said before going back to his work.  
  
Ceras was about to comment when the phone next to Walter rang. The long time retainer of the Hellsing picked up the phone. After listening to the officer on the other end, he arches an eyebrow and frowned slightly. "Are you sure the jet if from the Hitombre Family?" he waited a few moments for a relpy before chuckling. "Let them land, Sir Integra and the rest of the welcoming comittee will be out there shortly. " he said before hanging up.   
  
Ceras looked at her friend quizzically. "Whats going on Walter?" she asked, a small frown on her face as she tried to piece everything together with the few clues she had already.   
  
Walter smiled at her and started to head for the door. "Come along Ms. Victoria, you will find out soon enough, but first we have to collect Sir Integra and Lord Alucard from her study. Victoria nodded slightly and followed the former God of Death up towards Sir Hellsing's study on the second floor where they were practially garanteed to find both Master and Monster.   
  
____-  
  
" Inaho-chan, where are we?" asked the blue haired vampire as the jet landed on what appeared to be a privately owned airstrip in the middle of the English country side. Said Vampire was currently looking out of a nearby window. He had on his usual atire of his blackish blue cape, purple shirt, and black pants along with his waist wraps that turned into whatever weapon he needed.  
  
"Looks like a field in the middle of nowhere to me. " Muttered a tall busty purpled hair woman. Her yellow eyes looked out of the windows in disgust as the plane came to the stop. The woman then turned to a tall muscular guy sitting a few chairs away. "Franky, Grab the bags. " she said as she looked over at the red haired girl that was the leader, instigator and their apparent benafactor."Where have you dragged us now. " she asked bluntly.   
  
Inaho, the red head girl, just looked at the other woman. "Ookami-sensei, dont worry we're in England." she said simply as she grabbed her own overhead bag. She was quieter than usual, not her usual money grubbing self. Not since what happened at the school.  
  
"Hai Hai Wolf-chan!" Franky stuttered as he stood up to grab Ookami's bags and his own. A goofy look adorned his face, the same look that came across his face whenever Wolf Lady was near. The over eager giant was loaded with bags in no time.  
  
"I bet this is another scheme of hers." said a smart alecky kid with red hair. Honou was currently glaring out the window. "It look wet out there." he muttered, his arms crossed.  
  
Yuki, his companion, a small girl with blue hair done in short pigtails, large golden disk earings and blue clothes. Smiled slightly as she looked out the window. "It looks cold here. I like it." she said softly.   
  
____  
  
Integra straitened her suit jacket as she shot a glare at Alucard. "Behave you bloody Vampire. Or limited blood rations for a week." she threatened him.  
  
Said vampire was ignoring the threat and just standing there with his arms crossed, trying to look intimidating as possible for the new comers. This of course, was Alucard being Alucard. He didnt need to act it, he WAS intimitating.   
  
Ceras looked around nerviously as she fidgeted with her uniform. Walter had filled her in on the new arrivals as they went and gathered Master and Sir Hellsing. Inaho Hitombre was the head of the Hitombre family, one of the richest families in Japan. Just because she was 17 and still in highschool, which according to Walter she also owned and ran more or less, she was still a force to be reconed with. She was similar to Integra in the fact that they both had strong wills and fighting spirtits. But thats where the similarites ended. Inaho was obsessed with making money and recently with finding 'o-parts'. Walter didnt tell her what and o-part was, Ceras just figured he had no clue. The aged butler also told her of Ms. Hitombre's connection to Sir Integra, they were cousins. There mothers were sister.   
  
Integra grumbled something about annoying Vampires and pulled out one of her cigars from her breast pocket and put it in her mouth and lit it as they waited.   
  
It wasnt long before the door of the jet opened and the stairs lowered. Though no sooner did the door open then they were assulted by yelling. Someone was yelling in a semi high-pitched voice about someone named Mo-chan being an inconciderate baka.   
  
Integra twitched slightly. Inaho sounded just like she remembered from when they were children. Integra was 11 when she say her younger 6 year old cousin last. The memory of them finding an injured dog was still in her mind. After all who could forget that her 6 year old cousin wanted to sell the dog to the highest bidder after it got better.  
  
Alucard noticed his Master twitch slightly. This made the No Life King curious. He tapped into her mind and reviewed the memory she was seeing at the moment. He tried not to laugh, from that single memory, he could tell this Inaho person was quite the character. Now he wanted so see how she measured up to his master more than ever.   
  
____  
  
"Mo-chan you inconciderate baka!" Inaho shouted at Mosquiton as she threw one of her many duffle bags at her. He has made the off handed comment that women always carried to much. Wolf Lady just ignored him, however, his comment angered Inaho, causing her to act like she used to.  
  
Mosquiton rubbed his now sore head. "G-gomen nasai Inaho-chan..." he stuttered to her turned back and crosssed arms. He didnt know what excatly he was apologizing for, but then again this was Inaho, it could be anything he reasoned.   
  
Inaho just hmphed and walked out the door to see who awaited them.   
  
____  
  
"Its a pleasure to see you again Cousin Inaho." Integra said formally. "I welcome you into my house, may your visit be profitable and blessed by god." Integra finished up the formal greeting that was required between their two families.   
  
Inaho bowed to Integra for her part of the 'ceremony' "It is an honor Dear Cousin Integra. I accept your hospitality. May your organization be forever prosperous in its righteous crusade." she said formally as she straitened out of the bow.   
  
Integra nodded her concent, but before she could say anymore, the arrogant voice of the No Life King spoke up. "IS that Alucard Von Mosquiton I see. Serving another Inaho tramp again. Pathetic."   
  
Everyone was silent for amoment as Mosquiton focused on who was talking. He seemed to straiten up and loose his dorky edge as he glared levely back at Alucard. "One shouldn't talk Dracula, or is it Alucard now. You are in a similar sutuation as mine. We are both bound through magic and blood to mortal bloodlines."  
  
Both Inaho and Integra looked at their respective Alucards and spoke at the same time. "Do you know him??" Inaho looked curious, Integra however looked livid.  
  
Both Vampire shrugged, but volunteered nothing. It took Integral threatening to take Alucard off active duty for a solid month before he started to talk. "We've met before." was all he would say.   
  
Inaho frowned slightly at Mosquiton. "Mo-chan, where do you know that rude man from ?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she studied him.   
  
Mo-chan shrugged and vaugely said. "Met him during my wanderings with Honou and Yuki." was she could get out of him.When she tried to question Honou and Yuki they clamed up as usual, never wanting to give her any info.  
  
Integra gave her vampire a slightly quizical look. "Alucard. I comand you to to tell me all you know about this man." she said, knowing that he couldnt disobey a direct order.  
  
Alucard gave his master a sour glare and crossed his arms. His orange sunglasses slid down his nose, revealing his crimson eyes with their cat like puples. "Alucard Von Mosquiton. A vampire. A traitor to our kind at the time. Centuries ago he fell in love with a mortal woman after gaining the control of something called an o-part. The idiot didnt even hang around to find out how to use the damned thing from what I heard. Instead of destroying the mortal world like a good evil being, " he snickered at his own little joke there " he instead tried to use it to protect the wench. That killed him. " Alucard shrugged slightly. "The dolt. After that the details are sketchy." he stopped there and grinned. "Thats all I know. Besides the fact that he's the worst vampire in history."  
  
Integra snorted slightly and pulled out one of her cigars. "Highly unlikely, but that is enough for now. " she turned her gaze to Inaho. "Looks like we both have a vampire under out control. " she looked over franky and Ookami. "Among other things apparently."   
  
Inaho shrugged slightly. "Good help is hard to find. " she grinned slightly as she glanced at Ookami and Franky. She then shot a glare at Honou and Yuki. "Unfortunaly, bad help follows us everywhere."   
  
Integra calmly watched her cousin. She couldnt help but wonder why Inaho has children in her group, especially since it was apparent that they didnt get along. Were they related to someone in this group perhaps? Another thing for her to find out. "Or the good help and the bad help could all be rolled up into one. " she said calmly, not even bothering to look at Alucard. Especially since everyone in their group knew exactly who she was talking about.   
  
Inaho nodded slightly. she had a good idea what Integra ment. Her Vampire was trouble. She let out a soft sigh. This was going to be fun. Hopefully nothing will end in disaster. 


	2. Arrival of the wayward son

CH2  
  
A few days later, everyone managed to settle in.   
  
Late the first night Integra had gone to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich instead of bugging Walter or Jeeves who had decided that helping out walter would pass the time. She had only to open the fridge to find a sleepy Yuki munching on a popsicle. she quickly slammed shut the door, getting shouts out of the ice jin. that woke up Honou who was sleeping in the stove. the burner flared up and out he came, rubbing his eyes and wondering what the hell was going on. Integra just stared at him before her gun was out and aimed at him. It took Alucard, Ceras and Walter to calm her down and Mosquiton to explain about his familiars, both of which has when back to bed in their respective places and ignored the rest of the house hold.   
  
After that,things started to become quiet. Everyone had settled into a comfortable routine. Wolf Lady had decided to help Ceras teach the troop for lack of anything better to do. This... spelt trouble for Pip. On the first day, the austrailian hit on Ookami, triggering her curse. In no time she was in her wolf form and kicking his ass all around the training grounds. Ceras watched the entire scence, laughing before finally stepping in.  
  
Mean while the two Alucards avoided each other as much as possible. Neither one really wanted to see eachother let alone talk to each other. Their last meeting.. had left some 'bad blood' between them. So currently Alucard was in the dungons, waiting for an assignment to alieviate him from his bordem. Mosquiton hung around Inahao, following her everywhere for the most part.   
  
A good week passed like this. Quiet. Unnerving some members of the group, like say, Integra who could never remember everything being this quiet.  
  
----  
  
Integra grumbled as she lit another one of her cigars. She was taking a break from the constant pile of papers which for the first time in her memory,was actually getting smaller, not bigger. She let out a puff of smoke just when a certain No Life King literally popped his head thru her ceiling, three feet from where she was sitting.   
  
" Alucard. Do you always have to phase in like that." she stated as she glared at him. Even after years of seeing him do that, it still unnerved her slightly. Not as much as it used to, but still a little bit.   
  
"But of course My Master. " Alucard said with a sadistic grin on his face. "What better way to keep you on your toes." he added as he phased fully into the room, appearing to be standing on the ceiling for a moment before switching to the floor gracefully.  
  
Integra grunted slightly as she stubbed out her cigar in her ash tray. "At least refrain from doing that around our guests. " she muttered as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
Alucard snorted slightly. "Your guest. That... other doesnt even deserve the title Vampire." he mumbled out.   
  
Integra sighed slightly as she went back to her paper work. "Alucard, deal with it, he's here so just make the best of it. Thats an Order." she stated as she picked up a report and started to read it.   
  
Alucard shrugged and muttered "Yes, My master." before disappearing again. he was off to the dungeons again to search for some pests to impale. One thing Integra never needed was a cat. Instead she had an insane vampire that did the job for her.   
  
----  
  
The rest of the day was peaceful, if you ignore the fact that Pip was constantly being chased around, Honou and Yuki thought it was hilarious to give soliders 'hot feet' and 'cold feet', Inahao was trying to convince various people to invest in things or to buy something or to get in on one of her various schemes for money while Mo-chan followed her around like a puppy dog. Other than that, the only two that had a 'normal' day was Walter and Jeeves who were doing their duties.   
  
That night however was anything but ordinary.  
  
----  
  
Ceras and Ookami were sitting in one of the various ground floor rooms, beside a lit fire place talking when they heard the doorbell ring. they blinked and looked at each other and went to investigate. This was especially odd since the doorbell hardly ever rang. most people were stopped at the gate and checked by the guards before being let in.   
  
As they reached the door, Walter was just opening it. In the doorway stood a tall man with a wide brim hat that covered his moonlight pale face, hiding his eyes. The hat also had an odd gem or something on the side. He had on a long cloak with odd shoulders that looked like they came to a point, looking reminicant of a soliders shoulder things only gothic and not with fringies. Next they noticed his skin tight clothing, it looked like it could possibly be armor, but neither Ceras or Ookami could tell. Then they say his sword. As to how they didnt notice it until now they had no clue, it was huge and has what looked like a skull it and they handle made out of bone. Their eyes wandered back to his face and the long mass of rich dark brown hair that framed it, and of course the gem around his neck that looked unique. Ookami knew strait off this guy had money... and she knew that as soon as Inahao found out, the guy wouldnt get any rest. All and all though the new arrival was handsome. Perfectly scuplted body.. It was enough to make bother Ceras and Ookami drool.   
  
Walter blinked slightly as he stared at the young man. He couldnt help but wonder how on earth did he get past the gates. He glanced behind the man and saw a black horse at the foot of the stairs. He was taken aback a bit. The horse was mostly cypernetics with horns and such. Where on earth did this guy come from? He then looked back at the man and asked. "Who are you, and what brings you to Hellsing Manor Sir?"  
  
The young man studdied the butler before him a moment before nodding slightly. "I am D and I've come looking for Dracula." he stated as he glanced around. he spotted the drooling girls and arched an eyebrow slightly. Not what he needed.  
  
Walter frowned slightly. "What is your buisness with Master Alucard?" he asked suspiciously. Not many people realized that Alucard was the actual Dracula... even though it was really obivious.  
  
"Is that what he's calling himself now." D stated as he glanced back at the butler. "I merely need to speak to him, nothing more. " he stated.   
  
Before Walter could say anything more, a voice spoke up from D's left hand. "Come on old man, let us in. I know D here would love to see his Fath-" the voice said before D clenched his left hand into a fist to shut the parasite up.   
  
Walter paled slight and took a step back. "What was that." he stated. he had never encoutered anything like that before. It sounded like something was talking from the man's left hand.

D sighed. "It. was nothing. I wish to talk to Alucard. " he stated again as he stood there, he head down, the hat of his hidding his face. The light caught his gems, giving them and odd shine in the dim light.   
  
Again, before Walter could say anymore. The one in question walked thru the wall behind Ceras and Ookami. "Police girl, what is so urgent to call me." he stated, sounding slightly annoyed. She had inturrupted his plans to annoy that useless Mosquiton.   
  
Ceras jumped slightly and quickly turned around and looked at Alucard nerviously before jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Um.. someone here to see you Master.."   
  
Alucard's gaze followed where she was pointing. He blink and froze as he saw who was standing there. After a few moments he grinned his trademark grin and walked past Ceras and Ookami and stopped just beside Walter. "The wayward son finally comes back."   
  
D stiffened slightly, his face still covered in shadows. "If the Father wasnt soo... negligent, the wayward son wouldnt have to be wayward." he stated.   
  
Alucard shrugged. "Heh. Oh well." he grinned slightly. "The fact of the matter is your are here Junior. Now what do you want."   
  
D's head moved up a bit to reveal dark blue eyes which were currently glaring at his father. He hated the name junior. Hell he hated his name. It gave too much away, hence why he shortened it to just 'D'.   
  
Alucard's smirk just grew wider as his son glared at him ."Ah, hit a nerve didnt I." he stated before laughing. "Fine then, D. Though why someone would deny a perfectly good name like yours is beyond me."  
  
D crossed his arms and continued to glare at Alucard. "You named me after yourself." he simply stated as he stood there.   
  
Soft giggles from behind them reached there ears. Ceras and Ookami were both trying to hide there giggles at the father and son.   
  
Alucard rolled his eyes. "Police girl. You and that wolf go play somewhere else. " he stated.   
  
Ceras looked shyly and nodded. "Y-yes master." she muttered before grabbing Ookami and running off.   
  
D snorted slightly. "Another Fledgling? Didnt you learn from the Hellsing incident." he stated as he watched Ceras and Ookami leave.   
  
Alucard shrugged. "It was a spur of the moment thing. She chose it." he stated before noticing Walter again, who was still standing there, watching them. "Ah, the ever prestent God of Death." he snickered slightly. "We will be heading up to Sir Integra's office in a bit, please make sure that annoying Inahao and that useless Mosquiton arent there." he stated.  
  
Walter nodded before heading off to do as Alucard requested. After he left Alucard turned to his son and waved him in. "Dont be shy junior, come on in." he teased "Someone will take care of that horse of yours." he stated as his son took a few steps inside the manor. Alucard nodded and started to head for the nearest stairs. He smirked a bit. Integra was going to have a heart attack.He was actually walking up to her office and going to knock on the door. First time for everything.


End file.
